


little bit of chaos

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [20]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: fic prompts: 4 - "I thought things were going great" and 84 - "Going somewhere?"Consider this a missing scene sometime after 2x04This is definitely NC-17.--They don’t talk for a few days, which is probably a good thing.After the bar bathroom and watching him smash that car in front of Dean, it takes a while for her to get her head on straight. She wanted to be out, to be done, and yet…him standing there, brute force, demanding a partnership out of her is enticing in a dark way that she rarely lets herself think about.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio prompts from tumblr [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	little bit of chaos

They don’t talk for a few days, which is probably a good thing.

After the bar bathroom and watching him smash that car in front of Dean, it takes a while for her to get her head on straight. She wanted to be out, to be done, and yet…him standing there, brute force, demanding a partnership out of her is enticing in a dark way that she rarely lets herself think about. 

She tries to convince herself that its his actions, rather than his words, that keep pulling her in. But then again that doesn’t make her feel any better either. What does it say about her? That she’s attracted to someone who can use his hands so violently—whether they’re using a crowbar to smash a car or nearly tearing her dress in a grungy bathroom as he hoists her against a wall.

Telling herself that it’s just physical attraction is a fool’s game, but she plays it for a while.

The second time she wakes up with her hand in her underwear, fingers slick with heat and breathing a little heavy, Beth knows that this is a slippery slope and nearly laughs at the irony.

She pictures him a few times, in her bedroom, smashing things to pieces—muscles flexing and the wings of his bird tattoo fluttering. She cums hard and thinks about him breathing against her neck, the way his body trembled when he lost himself inside of her, his lips kissing along her pulse point.

Her thoughts are everywhere, this whole situation that she never wanted to find herself in is messy. She clamps down on sexual attraction, tries to convince herself that when she stops _feeding_ it, her feelings will go away.

It’s not like Rio’s some sort of prince charming; once the physical is taken away, everything will break down from there.

The only time Beth’s every felt this foolish is when she tried to tell herself that Dean was a decent man, even after cheating on her.

It’s not just what Rio does, it’s not just how his hands move like weapons, gripping iron and swinging or shifting her thighs apart so his fingers can brush against her clit before slipping inside—it’s his mouth. It’s what he says.

It’s his string of words put together _so_ carefully.

_We’re partners now._

Beth tries to block that entire night, and the few that came before it, from her memory. If she pretends long enough that they don’t exist, maybe she’ll stop feeling so terrible about them. A voice in her head tells her that she has nothing to be sorry for, that she wanted something and she _took it_ and what’s so wrong with that? but she has trouble believing it fully.

She also has trouble quieting the tiniest part that tells her she _deserves_ everything he’s offering her. A chance to be partners, to be something more than what she is; a chance to learn. Rio brings her back to the same place, every time, because it’s not just his actions…it’s also the raw honesty that seems to wrap around his words like barbed wire.

They dig into her skin, they form scars, they’re something that never quite leave her.

Which is how she always finds herself right back where she started.

Beth runs a hand over her forehead as she collects her things from Dean’s office, leaning against the doorframe to watch a cleanup crew handle another heaping of glass from the shattered corvette. Dean closed down the dealership for a few days, didn’t want anything to do with the sales floor after their run in with Rio but…Beth eventually convinces him that he has to return to work, to business as usual. Her work with a criminal enterprise doesn’t change that.

He’s still being petulant about it, typical Dean fashion in avoiding things that are too complicated to deal with. She finds herself taking care of the cleanup so that he can at least open the dealership back up.

_He’s your mess, isn’t he?_ Dean’s words ring ugly in her head.

She lets out a soft sigh that fans her bangs a little. Yeah. Rio’s definitely her mess, alright.

With a wave to the men leaving out the front door, Beth locks up after them and is about to leave out the back when she notices she’s left Dean’s office light on. Swearing under her breath, she moves quickly, her heeled booties clicking nosily into the high ceilings.

“Goin’ somewhere?”

She nearly has a heart attack, spinning around with a small squeak that she’ll deny later. Her hand falls to her chest as she sees Rio leaning against a silver corvette, watching her with an amused smirk she wants to smack off his face.

“What are you _doing_ here?” She asks, “No, you know what? I don’t want to know. How did you even get in?”

Rio purses his lips, “I’m confused, what question do you want me to answer?”

“None of them,” She puts her things down on a chair in front of Dean’s desk. “I haven’t heard from you and I’m not about to talk business at ten o’clock.”

He leans up from the car, adopting a stance that is recognizable from that night—all folded hands and tried patience, “This ain’t a PTA meeting darlin’, you don’t always get to run things your way. So for future references, we talk business whenever the hell I say so.”

Beth straightens her posture, her entire body going rigid at his tone. She bites down on the edge of her tongue on a few strings of commentary that she’d love nothing more than to give him. But…she glances to the corvette directly next to him.

She doesn’t want another mess to clean up.

Rio follows her line of sight, amused strings pulling up the ends of his mouth. “Oh you think I’m gonna pull a stunt like that again?” He takes a few steps towards her, just close enough that she can smell his cologne.

It nearly turns her stomach inside out.

“I won’t,” He looks down at her, his eyes tracing the contour of her features. “Even though I know how you felt when I did. Could see it in your eyes, just like how I can see it right now. You like a bit of destruction.” Rio goes to touch her face but Beth pulls back, finally gets her wits about her, and smacks his wrist.

“If you’re not here to do business then what are you doing?”

A soft chuckle rumbles in his throat and he lets his hand drop, licking his lips, “Maybe I just wanted to see you.”

Now it’s Beth’s turn to scoff, a sound crawling up from her chest as she shakes her head. “Are you kidding? After what you did?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it, just a little.” He tilts his head at her, the muscle working in his jawline. “And here I thought things were goin’ great.”

Beth feels anger bubble up from her ribcage as she takes a step back into Dean’s office to gather her things again, feeling Rio follow close behind her. “What gave you that impression?” Her emotions are liquid lava in her bloodstream, crackling like a fire about to give way to an explosion.

She turns and he’s there, of course he’s there, close enough to press her into Dean’s desk.

“The noises you made in that hole in the wall bathroom, for starters.”

“Don’t.” Beth says quickly, mimicking a conversation they’ve had in this dealership before.

The same look is on Rio’s face, that hesitance, that moment he takes to chew on his words before he says them. This time he just takes a step closer, his body nearly blanketing her own. Beth takes a step back but there’s nowhere for her to go, the hard-wooden edge of Dean’s desk stinging into her lower back.

“Or what?” He challenges; waiting for her to make a decision.

There’s supposed to be some sort of threat there, it’s hanging on the edge of her tongue but she can’t bring herself to say it. He’s watching her like he was in the bathroom, letting her make all the choices—to bring him closer or push him away.

It’s all her, it’s anything she wants to do, verdicts that others rarely let her make.

She should go with logic, but in the end, she goes with what she wants.

Beth presses herself up on her toes and kisses him. It’s slow at first, wary, like she’s not sure whether this will backfire in some way. She also wants to take her time to remember him, to feel his lips against her own, to taste him but doesn’t because it takes three moments for him to reply.

He presses against her and lifts her up, shoving things aside on Dean’s desk. Something falls and cracks, a picture frame maybe, and files and paper go everywhere but she can’t find it in herself to care. A soft moan empties from her lips and she hates that she’s not wearing a dress, wants it to be easy and quick for him to reach her but Rio has no problem getting her pants down.

He does however accidently tear her underwear at the left side and he must catch the indignant look Beth gives him because he smirks.

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not.” She huffs, pushing him away so she can shimmy them down.

He shrugs his one shoulder, “Nah, I’m not.” And covers her lips with his own again.

When he fucks her against the desk, it’s not gentle, and just like the bathroom wall his hands are everywhere. Along her waist and thighs, fingers inside of her, coaxing, grabbing, bruising. It’s quick and dirty and before she knows it, it’s over.

They’re both breathing heavy, the scent of his skin and soap melting into her pores, her lips at his throat. She kisses there once, twice, before he pulls back. It takes her a moment to realize that they kissed this time…and they hadn’t in the bathroom. She was so turned on and preoccupied that she didn’t even think about it; she barely memorized the set of movements that led to this.

Beth swallows and licks her own lips, Rio’s eyes drawn to the action as his breathing slows. He leans down, their noses brushing, before she kisses him. There’s no urgency this time, no quickened pace, just the sound of their lips moving together as one.

He pulls back after a few moments, slipping free of her and Beth sits up so she can get herself together. Her body is sore and sated all at the same time, conflicting sensations chasing up and down her spine. She runs a hand through her hair and glances at the floor, the picture frame of her and Dean’s wedding crushed upside down.

Probably a sign.

“You want me to get that?” Rio asks after a moment, following her gaze.

Beth shakes her head and stands, fixing her pants, frowning again over her frayed underwear. She then straightens her shoulders and takes a look at him; his eyes are somehow a little brighter, more amused, cheeks kissed a fond pink against the stubble along his jawline.

More attractive than what seems fair, but she still says what she wants to say: “Don’t talk to me like you can force business whenever you want. We’re partners, you’re going to treat me like one.”

Amusement twitches onto his face and he holds her gaze for a long moment before he nods, caught between snapping back with a reply and being impressed. “Aight.” He says after a few beats. “Whatever you say mami. Should probably clean this up before you go home, yeah?”

It takes her a second, Rio already on his way out but Beth says, “I was actually going to leave it like this.” Because what’s it to her if Dean takes a long hard look and lets his mind wander about what happened in here?

She wonders if he’d know instantly, seeing as how he was so good at cheating on her in this very space.

Rio leans against the doorframe, smiling a tinge as he takes a look at the mess on the floor. “Knew I was right; you like a little bit of chaos. Don’t you.”

It’s not a question as he disappears and Beth stares at the broken glass for a long time before she gathers her things to leave. A little bit is one thing, but she wonders if it’s going to grow big enough to eventually swallow her whole. 


End file.
